


Wishing Agents

by allonsyohanna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyohanna/pseuds/allonsyohanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 246 sits on the moon, watching for wishes from earth. He gets assigned a rather difficult case: to find a little girl a puppy. Humans are problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Agents

Once upon a time, there was a man sitting in the moon. It wasn’t a very comfortable seat, as the moon was all bumpy, but it would have to do. The man had a task after all – he watched the wishes. Right now, Agent 246 focused his binoculars on an almost empty field, his microphone hanging from his fishing rod, so he could pick up all sound from planet earth. On the almost empty field stood fourteen kids huddled together in the dark. It was cold outside, and already nine o’ clock, but on this school trip, they were allowed to stay up late. On their lips were ‘oooohs’ and ‘aaaaahs’ as miss Honey, their teacher, told them all about the stars: “when you see a falling star, or a really bright star, you can close your eyes, think really hard, and make a wish. If you don’t tell anyone what you wished for, it will come true.” Of course, that meant that all the children had to try. Lilly wished for a toy car, but, well, Agent 246 knew she would get one for Christmas. Davy wished for his parents to get back together, but that just went against his mum’s wish. Andrew wished for a chicken, but then he told everyone what he’d wished for. ‘That’s no good,’ thought Agent 246. Finally, he heard another wish, a little girl wishing really hard, eyes closed, hands folded into little fists: ‘a puppy, star, a puppy is all I want.’ Agent 246 went to see what he could do.

  
Up on the clouds behind the stars he got to work, meeting with his supervisor and the other agents. “Really, Agent 246, a puppy, again?” they asked, and his boss said “But have you filled out the proper forms? You know that last time the parents were allergic to cats!” He’s sure though, he even checked her family: “only one living family member, sir! Everything’s going to go according to plan.” He doesn’t see the pitying looks his colleagues throw him as he shrugs on his coat, puts on his hat, and descends to earth. “Poor sod. Spends too much time on his own there on the moon, with his outdated equipment. He should go to Regulus Alpha Leonis sometime, nice and hot there.”

  
Agent 246 found it was more difficult to infiltrate the little girl’s life than anticipated. People kept looking at him funny, but he just threw dirty looks back. He looked entirely respectable with his cowboy hat, thank you very much. None of these people were even wearing hats, what did they know about it? The human at the animal shelter had been particularly stubborn, telling Agent 246 that ‘they couldn’t just send cute puppies to a little girl’s house because a man in a flasher coat asked it.’ Really, where had humanity’s manners gone! At least the little girl had been nice, quite polite about her request for a small dog. Yes, Agent 246 thought to himself, not all humans are so bad.

  
Of course, that was the exact moment something hit him in the legs from behind. Upon turning around, he found a small old woman glaring at him. It seemed she had walked into him with her walker. “Well, what are you standing here for? You’ve been standing in front of my house for three hours now, might as well come up on the porch.” Before she would hit him again, Agent 246 decided it was best to listen to her. This was the little girl’s grandma after all, she would know how to obtain a puppy. Apparently, getting on the porch wasn’t enough for the woman. “What’s your name then, young man?” Uhmm, uhm, what did human names sound like again? Ford? No, that was no good, “Erik?” The woman nodded, and introduced herself: “Well, I’m Josie, and this is my porch you’re standing on, Erik, so tell me: what are you doing here?” Another test. Agent 246 had never been good at these social things, he sat by himself on the moon for a reason. He did listen to a lot of humans though, so he knew about the lying thing. “Yes, ma’am, nice to meet you. I am here on behalf of our government, with a questionnaire on general health. So, do you like puppies, ma’am?” Yes, he had done that precisely right: Josie smiled and sat down on the bench next to the house. “Well, growing up we always had a lot of dogs, and there was one little one, he was my favourite, always following me around everywhere. Why don’t I make a cup of tea and tell you about it? Maybe you can fix this nasty porch light in the meantime, hmm?” Ha! A successful infiltration. Now he only needed to find a puppy, give it to the girl in an unsuspicious manner and fly back home. This was going splendid.

  
Three hours later and Agent 246 had to conclude that changing a light bulb was more difficult than expected and humans were even more talkative than they seemed from up above. At least old woman Josie had only talked about the dogs for two hours, the third had been spend on her granddaughter. Agent 246 had gained important knowledge here, for example that her name was Emma and she would be home from school soon. Agent 246 wished she was here already.

Just when he had lost track of time again and resigned himself to a day of gossip and technical trouble, he heard a pair of small footsteps coming up the stairs. Ah! There was little Emma. He didn’t have time to find a puppy anywhere else now, but sometimes it paid off to be a supernatural being. With a flourish, he turned around to the girl, and in the same moment, rummaged in his sleeve. Out came a puppy, and another one and another one, and there, at the back, another one. They were holding onto each other’s tails, but when he held them in his arms, they let go and just looked up at Emma. Emma stared back, mouth open wide. “Can I, can I pick one? Really?” After his nod, she began to stroke the pups. Soon, her eye landed on the middle one, a brown pup of unrecognizable breed. This one still had two paws wrapped around his neighbour’s leg, while chewing on his left ear. He was so busy with this, that he didn’t notice Emma, until she picked him up. That’s when he threw a bewildered look and yelped softly. “This one,” Emma said, “his name is Muffin.” Muffin settled in the girl’s arms, and began to lick her hand. “Look, he even likes his name!” she exclaimed, “come, grandma, can we go to dog park with him?” Josie looked disapproving at this, of course. After all, it was almost dinner time and Emma still had to make her homework. The girl noticed her Nan hesitating and immediately started pouting to convince Josie. Muffin joined in, and after a moment, so did Agent 246. This seemed very effective, as grandma said “off you go then, only to the playground, and stay with Erik all the time, honey.” Emma had already started skipping down the stairs again, dragging Agent 246 with her by her hand. He started to feel a little undignified by now. First the pouting, and now hand holding? But the skipping looked like an efficient mode of transportation, so he just joined in. They were at the playground in no time.

  
There, Emma put Muffin on the ground and sat on the grass next to him. She still hadn’t let go of his hand. This might look awkward to people walking by. Agent 246 realised that, technically, his mission was over. He looked down on the little girl, tickling the pup’s belly. Now, he could hardly leave them alone here, could he? The moon would wait for him. With a sigh, he sat down on the grass. Sun was shining down on them, earth smelled like grass and rain and laughter, and Agent 246 had been wearing this winter coat for over 500 years. It was cold on the moon, and there was nothing to heat it up, like firewood. Or tea. Or people. As soon as he sat down, Emma grabbed his hand again, barely leaving him time to shrug out of his coat. “Look, Muffin can ever turn around all by himself. How old is he?” Could he tell a seven-year old the dog was magic and had sprung into existence? Better not then. “He, ehh, is seven months old.” “So he is just a baby?” Muffin gave him a look that seemed to say ‘pfft, with my magic I am a more powerful creature than anything on this planet right now,’ before he turned on his belly again, wiggled his tail and yelped in contentment at having his belly stroked. Life was good for Muffin. Emma, too, looked happy with her new friend and Agent 246 felt, he supposed, also warmer than he had in ages. Yes, humans weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics, and definitely the first for Welcome to Night Vale - I'm still on ep. 1. All feedback is welcome.


End file.
